Vie de pirate
by run along with captain jack
Summary: -chapt 8 online!- Une nuit, Jack decouvre une personne a la mer. Il la repeche, tous deux sympatisent rapidement et vivront ensemble plusieurs aventures...reviews please
1. I Bienvenue à bord

Jack Sparrow, le capitaine de la Perle Noire, naviguait tranquillement avec son équipage sur son navire en direction de l'Île de la Tortue. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps, tout l'équipage était éparpillé un peu partout sur le pont, soûls et endormis. Mais Jack restait immobile accoté sur son gouvernail, fier et heureux d'avoir retrouvé son bateau, regardant l'horizon étoilé. Aucun nuage, l'air était frais, un petit vent faisait voler la longue chevelure du capitaine. Il aimait, la nuit, se lever et prendre commande en admirant le ciel et les reflets de l'océan. Tout était bien calme...cela ne lui faisait aucun tort, les derniers temps avaient été bien mouvementés...  
  
Jack libéra son gouvernail de ses mains parfaites et alla admirer l'océan de plus près en accotant ses coudes sur pavois du bateau, le regard perdu dans les vagues. Celles-ci reflétaient le croissant de Lune, c'était magnifique. L'esprit perdu, Jack revint brusquement à la réalité lorsqu'il vit l'ombre d'un objet traverser le reflet de la Lune dans l'eau brisant cette superbe vision. Jack voulant en savoir plus sur l'objet, assez gros, qui venait de lui passer sous les yeux, recula d'un bond et le suivi des yeux tout en se déplaçant sur le bateau. Jack plissa les yeux et aperçu que l'objet était en fait une personne accrochée à une planche de bois flottante probablement arracher d'un navire.  
  
Jack empoigna rapidement une échelle et la jeta par-dessus bord pour, par la suite, y descendre et attraper la personne. Il la prit dans ses bras et la monta hâtivement à bord de son navire, tout en restant silencieux. Il ne voulait affoler personne, il était bien dans son calme.  
  
Jack déposa le corps par terre doucement et l'observa. C'était bel et bien une femme, comme il l'eut supposé en voyant que la silhouette n'avait guère la carrure d'un homme. Quelque chose l'inquiétait cependant, elle ne respirait plus. Voulant mettre fin à ses doutes, il plaça son index à une place précise au cou de la jeune fille pour repérer son pouls. Son cœur battait encore. Alors elle n'était pas morte, du moins pas encore. Souhaitant tout pour ne pas tomber sur cette option, Jack se résigna à l'évidence, il devrait lui faire le bouche-à-bouche pour lui redonner son air.  
  
Priant une dernière fois, le capitaine Sparrow pinça sans presse le nez de la femme, ouvrit de son autre main la bouche, roula les yeux, colla sa bouche à celle de la naufragée et souffla. Ne s'attendant à aucune réaction de la part de l'inconnue, Jack fut surprit de recevoir un coup de genou en pleine côte. Par reflex, le capitaine se décolla rapidement, prêt à se justifier, mais attendit un peu avant de sortir un seul mot. La jeune femme s'étouffait et crachait de l'eau. Jack attendit immobile qu'elle reprenne un souffle normal. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle regarda le capitaine d'un air interrogatif. Voyant qu'il se frottait la côte, elle ouvrit la bouche :  
  
-C'est vous que j'ai frappé ? Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir quelqu'un près de moi, veuillez m'excuser!  
  
Jack lui expliqua la situation et la jeune femme s'excusa une deuxième fois.  
  
-Ne vous excusez pas, dites-moi plutôt votre prénom, ma jolie. , Dit le charmant capitaine.  
  
-Kelly-Ann. , Dit l'étrangère timidement.  
  
-Enchanté, Kelly-Ann. Je suis Jack Sparrow, capitaine de la Perle Noire, le bateau sur lequel vous êtes présentement. , Dit Jack gentiment., Et voici mon équipage...  
  
Jack montra du doigt les matelots ronflant sur le pont. Sa fierté prit un coup, mais c'était de bonnes personnes, avait-il dit par la suite à l'étrangère. Celle-ci rit légèrement. Les deux personnes descendirent dans les cabines, plus bas, pour discuter un peu sans réveiller l'équipage.  
  
-Que faites-vous dans la vie, monsieur Sparrow ? ,Demanda Kelly-Ann.  
  
-Eh bien... je bois, je pille, je réquisitionne, je navigue et jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.  
  
La fille resta silencieuse.  
  
-Vie de pirates! ,Justifia Jack en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Ah! Donc vous êtes un pirate ?  
  
-Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie, ma jolie? Dit Jack en se servant une coupe de vin.  
  
-...Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, sauf votre respect, monsieur Sparrow.  
  
-Appelez-moi Jack, voyons. Mais pourquoi dites-vous cela?  
  
-Parce que ma vie n'est pas des plus actives, ni des plus belles.  
  
-Allez, racontez-moi tout de même! ,Insista Jack en lui servant aussi du vin dans une coupe.  
  
Kelly-Ann hésita un instant, déplaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière de son oreille, et céda.  
  
-Eh bien c'est une longue histoire. ,Dit-elle tout bas.  
  
-J'écoute.  
  
-À la mort de mes parents je suis allé habiter chez mon oncle. Cela doit faire environ 7 ans. Il m'a accueilli chaleureusement, mais après quelques années, lorsque j'ai atteint mes 17 ans, il est devenu agressif et méchant avec moi. Il avait déjà beaucoup d'autorité sur moi au départ et à ce moment il en avait encore plus. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, de peur de recevoir une gifle.  
  
Elle échappa un petit rire nerveux, puis continua.  
  
-C'est là qu'il m'a fait rencontrer des personnes. De drôles de personnes, pas très saines selon moi. C'était tous des hommes. Et ils me donnait toujours de l'argent sans raison au début. Moi je ne me posais pas de question et j'acceptais. Je n'avais pas le choix d'accepter. Puis plus tard, ils me demandèrent tous quelque chose en échange de l'argent qu'ils me donnaient...  
  
-Du sexe? ,Devina Jack.  
  
La jeune femme but rapidement une gorgée de son verre et répondit à la question du capitaine.  
  
-Oui. Alors sous les ordres de mon oncle, j'étais obliger de leur donner satisfaction. Mais au bout d'un an, j'étais tanné de tout ça! C'était rendu que je me faisais appeler ''la prostituée à son oncle'' dans toutes les rues où je marchais. Alors je me suis enfuie toute seule, je me suis caché dans la cave d'un navire sans que personne ne le sache. Au bout de quelques jours, ce navire fut attaqué par une bande de pirates.  
  
-Ce n'est pas nous, cette fois! ,S'exclama Jack en levant ses deux mains dans les airs.  
  
Kelly-Ann sourit.  
  
-Et voilà, je suis rendue ici maintenant.  
  
Le silence régna un instant, puis Jack se décida à parler.  
  
-Alors tu n'a nulle part où aller ?  
  
-En fait...non.  
  
-Eh bien, pour l'instant, tu pourrais rester ici. Ensuite nous verrons...Si tu veux, bien sûr, je ne t'obligerai pas si tu ne veux pas.  
  
-Euh, c'est que...  
  
-Je sais, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup confiance en les hommes, surtout pas en les pirates ! , Dit Jack tranquillement.  
  
Kelly-Ann acquiesça. Elle ne faisait pas du tout confiance aux hommes. Malgré que celui-là n'avait pas l'air bien méchant.  
  
-Tu sais, Kelly, je t'ai repêché et sauver ta vie à la même occasion. Si je ne serais pas un homme de confiance, je n'aurais jamais fais ça. Je jure sur la tête de mon équipage au complet que personne ne te fera de mal ici !  
  
Il tendit la main, attendant sa réponse. Kelly-Ann le regarda, regarda sa main, puis regarda une seconde fois le pirate. Il avait l'air sincère, même qu'il avait mit sa main droite au cœur. Elle finit par sourire légèrement et prendre la main de Jack, signe qu'elle acceptait.  
  
-Très bien ! ,Dit Jack, Je te laisse ma cabine. De toute façon j'y passe peu de temps, la nuit je reste la plupart du temps dehors à regarder l'horizon et le ciel.  
  
**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos commentaires de sont d'aucun refus ! ** 


	2. II Perdus en pleine mer

** Alors voici la suite! J'adore les reviews! Vous pouvez aussi aller voir mon autre fic : Fin de ma torture. C'est un drame sur Edward Scissorhands, si vous connaissez le film! **  
  
-Jack!! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?! ,Hurla le vieux Gibbs hors de lui.  
  
-De quoi parles-tu, Gibbs?  
  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Jack! Ce matin je me suis diriger vers ta cabine et lorsque j'y suis entrer, surprise! Ce n'était pas Jack que j'avais trouvé mais une fille en train de dormir sur ton lit!!  
  
-Et alors? Je l'ai repêché hier soir, elle flottait sur une planche de bois sur l'eau.  
  
-Mais que faisait-elle dans TA cabine cette nuit? ... Oh, Jack...J't'en prie! Je comprend le succès de ton charme mais tout de même...Pas la première venue!  
  
-Qu...Gibbs! Qu'entends-tu par là ?  
  
-Ne viens pas me dire que vous n'avez rien fait!  
  
Jack prit un air et un ton sérieux.  
  
-Gibbs, tu sais très bien que je ne dors pas dans ma cabine. Je passe mes nuits dehors! Je n'étais pas avec elle, cette nuit.  
  
Gibbs grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles ainsi que son serment superstitieux sur les femmes à bord d'un bateau.  
  
-Regarde le temps... , Ordonna Jack.  
  
Gibbs tourna la tête vers le ciel. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était clair, mais plus loin devant, totalement noir. Les nuages sombres s'approchaient rapidement. Ce temps semblait inquiéter Gibbs, mais n'avait aucun effet magistral sur Jack. Il était habituer à ce genre de tempête. Selon lui, il suffisait d'être bien préparé, et tout irait bien.  
  
***  
  
Le cri d'un matelot réveilla la jeune fille qui dormait dans la cabine du capitaine. Elle ne porta pas attention aux cris des gens plus haut, elle se contenta de s'étirer longuement sans toute fois ouvrir les yeux. Elle était encore trop endormie pour avoir la volonté nécessaire pour les ouvrir. Mais une odeur passant sous son nez -lui bien éveillé- l'incita à se réveiller complètement. C'était une odeur particulière, mais inconnue à la jeune fille. Non pas une odeur insupportable de renfermé d'une petite pièce, mais plutôt une odeur...une odeur d'homme. Mais pas la même odeur habituelle de tous les hommes. C'était plus une fragrance qui pouvait dévoiler une personnalité complète. Une personnalité courageuse et aventurière... C'est là que Kelly-Ann se souvint où elle était.  
  
Elle se leva de son lit –ou plutôt celui de Jack- et fit quelques pas vers le milieu de la pièce. Elle en profita pour observer avec attention l'endroit en question. Il y avait quelques meubles ici et là remplit de paperasses apparemment inutiles, car dans le cas contraire elles ne traîneraient pas. Kelly-Ann tourna sur elle-même en regardant les murs de bois. Cette cabine était bien, au fond. Elle posa son regard sur un des bureaux et aperçu un chapeau. Un grand chapeau, appartenant sans aucun doute à Jack. Elle leva la main pour le prendre mais un bruit de porte s'ouvrant brusquement détourna son attention.  
  
-Bonjour Jack! ,Dit gentiment Kelly-Ann au capitaine qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
-Bonjour Kelly, t'as bien dormi? ,Demanda-t-il se dirigeant vers un de ses bureaux en piochant.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Jack saisi son chapeau, le mit sur sa tête et tourna les talons vers la jeune fille, souriant.  
  
-Il me va bien, n'est-ce pas? ,Dit-il  
  
Kelly-Ann lui sourit à son tour et Jack retourna sur le pont en reprenant un air sérieux et pressé. La jeune brune étant curieuse se posait des questions sur la nature de la pression qu'habitait Jack ce matin. Elle le suivit donc sur le pont. Arrivée en haut, elle remarqua tout l'équipage qui se hâtait à déplacer les voiles sous les ordres du capitaine. On pouvait facilement voir le stress sur le visage des hommes. Pourquoi?  
  
-Toi !! ,Hurla un petit homme la pointant du doigt.  
  
Kelly-Ann se demandait si c'était bien elle qu'il pointait. Elle eut réponse à sa question tout de suite puisqu'il courut vers elle.  
  
-Qui que tu sois, rentre d'où tu sors! Tu ne vois pas la tempête qui s'approche?! ,Hurlait-il  
  
Kelly-Ann leva les yeux et vit un ciel sombre et des éclairs en sortir. C'était donc ça qui les affolait tant? Elle entendit une voix crier son nom, elle connaissait la voix, cette fois.  
  
-Kelly! Retourne dans ma cabine! ,Lui ordonnait Jack du haut d'un mat en train de défaire un nœud dans une corde qui empêchait les voiles de bouger.  
  
La jeune fille s'exécuta immédiatement sans obstination.  
  
-Qui c'est ? ,Cria le petit homme à son capitaine  
  
-Ne pose pas de questions et suis mes ordres! ,Lui répondit Jack.  
  
***  
  
La tempête faisait rage, mais la Perle Noire tenait bon contre le vent et les vagues. Preuve qu'elle était diriger par des personnes d'expérience. Il pleuvait fort, les vagues étaient hautes et le vent était puissant. Les éclairs et le bruit du tonnerre n'aidaient rien. Mais le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et son équipage étaient invincibles, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Kelly-Ann restait dans la cabine du capitaine, bien tranquille, attendant que la tempête se termine. Elle n'aimait pas les orages, mais n'en démontrait rien. Elle restait là, assise sur une chaise, à attendre l'entrée de Jack. Elle attendit une heure, puis deux...  
  
Et enfin une porte s'ouvrit.  
  
La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise par reflex.  
  
-Salut, ce n'est que moi. ,Dit le capitaine qui venait d'entrer.  
  
-La tempête est terminée.. ? ,Demanda Kelly-Ann  
  
-Le temps s'est calmé, oui...  
  
Kelly-Ann perçu un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix de Jack qui se voulait convaincante. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, ouvrit la bouche pour en sortir des mots, mais rien ne sorti. Il se frotta la tête, tenta une deuxième fois de parler, mais toujours aucun son. Jack paraissait bien hésitant... La jeune fille lui demanda ce qui se passait avec lui et Jack réussit à enfin faire sortir quelques mots, toujours aussi incertain :  
  
-Je sais que j't'ai promis de t'amener vers l'Île de la Tortue, mais..., Commença-t-il tout en bougeant d'une manière particulière ses mains et doigts comme il en avait la bizarre habitude.  
  
-...Mais? , Fit Kelly-Ann  
  
-...Promet-moi de ne pas te fâcher! , Fit-il avec le regard piteux de ses grands yeux bruns et en levant ses deux index.  
  
-Promis  
  
Jack hésita une dernière fois puis se lança en vacillant.  
  
-De toute façon, c'est rien de bien important, seulement le fait que la tempête et le vent fort aient changé les directions du navire et que l'on ne sait absolument pas où l'on s'en va! Rien d'important, je te l'avais dit...  
  
-HEIN ?! , Hurla la fille qui espérait avoir mal comprit.  
  
-T'avais promis de ne pas te fâcher!  
  
-Non! Je ne suis pas fâchée, voyons! ,fit-elle sarcastiquement  
  
-Mais non! Cela se voit tout de suite sur ton visage, d'abord!  
  
Jack fit laissa tomber ses bras voulant dire ''Ah et puis je laisse tomber'' et retourna sur le pont. Là, il replaça son chapeau correctement et prit possession du gouvernail et regarda l'horizon qui s'éclairait lentement. Même s'il ne savait pas où il s'en allait, rien ne lui mettait de pression. Tant qu'il restait sur les mers, il était heureux. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être aussi pire que ça, il trouvera bien un port un jour ou l'autre...  
  
**reviews please!** 


	3. III Terre en vue!

**Encore la suite! Merci pour vos reviews! Envoyez-moi en encore! J'adore ça! : )**  
  
-Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
  
-We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
  
-Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack, Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack, Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
  
C'était le soir déjà et toute l'équipage de la Perle Noire fêtait encore. Le rhum était au rendez-vous, bien sûr. Tous dansaient, riaient, tournaient sur eux-même et chantait à pleine tête, bouteille d'alcool en main. Bien du plaisir pour chacun...  
  
Jack, déjà complètement ivre, en profita pour faire un petit discours.  
  
-Cher équipage du Black Pearl! , Commença-t-il en levant son bras qui tenait son rhum. , J'aimerais vous présenter...Une personne! Nous l'accueillerons sur notre MAGNIFIQUE navire jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un endroit pour...euh...hum...un endroit pour la laisser là et nous en débarrasser!  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Nous l'accueillerons comme il se doit! C'est-à-dire...  
  
-EN PIRATES!! , Hurlèrent tous  
  
Tous acquiescèrent en hurlant et en riant. Pendant qu'ils continuaient tous à boire, Jack descendit à sa cabine en balançant de tous bords et alla chercher la jeune fille. Il descendit les escaliers si vite qu'il fonça dans la porte, ce qui la fit ouvrir à cause du choc. Une fois qu'il eut traversé l'encadrement de sa cabine, en tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes convenablement, il trouva Kelly-Ann sur son lit, assise, apparemment boudeuse. Jack haussa les épaules sous le regard de mort que lui lançait la fille.  
  
-Quoi ? , Fit-il innocemment.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Jack prit donc la parole.  
  
-Viens, je vais te présenter à ma bande de pouilleux! , Dit-il de sa voix rauque  
  
-J'suis pas sûre de vouloir.  
  
-Bah...Pourquoi ?! , Fit-il, toujours étant sur le point de tomber.  
  
-Parce que vous êtes tous soûls !  
  
-Nous ?! Jamais ! , Fit Jack en éclatant de rire.  
  
Mais il reprit vite son sérieux et prit Kelly-Ann par le bras pour l'entraîner sur le pont. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put mais rien ne vint à bout de la force de Jack. Une fois sur le pont et tous les hommes rassemblés par l'appel du Capitaine, ce dernier continua son discours du début.  
  
-...Alors, équipage, voici...voici...hum...voici...  
  
-Kelly-Ann , Chuchota cette dernière à l'oreille du Capitaine puisqu'il cherchait son nom.  
  
-KELLY-ANN ! C'est cela ! Dites bonjour à la demoiselle!  
  
Tous la saluèrent avec un grand sourire d'ivrogne.  
  
-C'est encore un bébé, alors faites-lui bien attention..! C'est fragile, à cet âge! , Précisa Jack en titubant.  
  
-Un bébé ?! , Répéta Kelly-Ann quelque peu offusquée.  
  
-Oups, par-e-don-ne-nez moi, mademoiselle...Une enfant, cela vous convient- il? , Lui demanda-t-il en levant son index à deux pouces du nez de Kelly- Ann.  
  
-Je ne suis plus une enfant, Monsieur Sparrow! , Répondit-elle en enlevant la main de Jack proche de son visage.  
  
-Oh, mais ne vous vexez pas, nous sommes tous d'accord avec vous, n'est-ce pas? , Fit-il en s'adressant à l'équipage ainsi qu'en manquant encore une fois de tomber au sol.  
  
La dizaine de personnes ivrognes acquiescèrent avec le même sérieux alcoolique de Jack. Kelly-Ann grogna, puis un court silence s'installa avant que Jack ne se mette soudain à rire, sans aucune raison quelconque. Après quelques minutes d'amusement dont personne n'en savait la raison du commencement, Jack descendit du gros caisson où il était monté pour présenté Kelly-Ann et alla chercher une autre bouteille de rhum en hurlant :  
  
-Vive le rhum, messieurs!!  
  
Les messieurs visés recommencèrent à danser et chanter à tue-tête. Kelly- Ann se contenta de rester assise sur son caisson en attendant que le Capitaine revienne. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il tenait entre ses mains non pas une, mais deux bouteilles de rhum. Il s'avança vers la fille, but une gorgée de son breuvage, et lui tendit l'autre bouteille.  
  
-Vous buvez, mademoiselle?  
  
Kelly-Ann leva un sourcil en signe d'hésitation, puis empoigna la bouteille et but d'un seul coup presque la moitié du contenu. Jack, à la fois surpris et émerveillé de voir qu'elle aimait le rhum, hurla de joie et but sa part d'alcool. Kelly-Ann, déjà bien réchauffée, se leva mais dut s'accrocher à l'épaule de Jack pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ce dernier prit Kelly-Ann par la taille, mit son autre main dans la sienne et l'entraîna au milieu de la foule pour danser sur sa chanson préférée que tous le monde chantait depuis le début de la soirée...  
  
***  
  
-Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Réveillez-vous !  
  
Le capitaine Jack Sparrow était couché sur le pont, la bouche grande ouverte, une bouteille à la main, et tentait d'être réveillé par la vigie qui venait apparemment d'apercevoir quelque chose.  
  
-Capitaine !!  
  
Jack fronça les sourcils et grogna un peu avant de finir par ouvrir tranquillement les yeux. Il se leva lentement sans aucune stabilité et passa la main sur son visage. Il regarda autour de lui : le jour était lever depuis longtemps, sans doute. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair et il y avait un léger vent. Quelques matelots se promenaient ici et là...et d'autres étaient encore écrasés au sol. Jack se souvient alors de la petite fête de la veille. Il sourit à cette pensée. Ils avaient but, tout ce que Jack adorait...  
  
-Capitaine !!  
  
-Quoi ?! , Hurla-t-il tanné de se faire appeler.  
  
-Regardez! Terre en vue à tribord !  
  
Jack fit de grands yeux et se jeta sur le bord du bateau, regardant en direction que la vigie lui montrait. En effet, il y avait une terre. Une grande île, plus précisément. Jack ordonna qu'on s'y dirige pour y faire un arrêt. Peut-être y aura-t-il un port et un bar, s'ils étaient chanceux.  
  
Ayant longtemps l'esprit complètement concentré sur l'île, un petit détail ramena Jack brutalement à la réalité. Quelque chose manquait...  
  
-Gibbs!! , Hurla-t-il  
  
Ce dernier vint le rejoindre rapidement.  
  
-Où est Kelly-Ann ?!  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Kelly-Ann, espèce d'idiot !  
  
-Ah, la fille ?  
  
-Oui !! , Répondit Jack qui commençait à être à bout de nerfs à cause de l'ignorance de Gibbs, mais surtout par le fait qu'il ne savait pas où était la jeune fille.  
  
-Désolé, pas vu ce matin.  
  
Jack chercha la fille des yeux sur tout le pont. Puisqu'il ne la trouva pas, il ordonna au vieil homme de s'occuper du Black Pearl pendant qu'il partait chercher Kelly-Ann. Il descendit à sa cabine, mais elle n'y était pas. Il continua encore à descendre jusqu'à la pièce où l'on rangeait les armes, pas là non plus. Il fouilla les quelques cabines où dormaient les autres membres de l'équipage, elle ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Jack commençait sérieusement à s'affoler. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de ne pas avoir fait de conneries la veille qui soit assez stupide pour qu'il l'ait perdu. Il se tira les cheveux, cherchant un endroit où elle pouvait s'être cachée. Puis, un endroit lui vint en tête.  
  
-La cave!  
  
Jack se précipita dans la cave, où l'on enfermait les traîtres, les condamnés ou encore les otages dans de grandes cages. Il y avait trois cages. Il fouilla la première...la deuxième...toujours rien. Il souhaita tout pour la trouver dans la dernière. Effectivement, il la trouva, couchée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses cheveux bruns foncés éparpillés un peu partout sur son visage et sa robe noire tachée par le sol sale.  
  
Jack soupira de soulagement et s'approcha d'elle, ôta quelques cheveux sur son visage et la bouscula un peu pour la réveiller.  
  
-Kelly, réveille-toi maintenant!  
  
La fille ne bougea pas d'un poil. Jack la prit donc dans ses bras et la monta jusqu'en haut, où il la déposa sur le lit de sa cabine personnelle. Il s'apprêta à sortir, quand il s'arrêta soudain. Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha du lit où reposait Kelly-Ann. Il resta debout, sans bouger, à observer le corps immobile. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était réellement jolie. Son visage jeune formait de fins traits et sa peau pâle, sans doute très douce, faisait refléter les rayons du soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre. Endormie, elle paraissait paisible et fragile. Jack s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour la regarder de plus près. Il frôla ses mains fortes et bronzés sur celles de Kelly-Ann, à la fois petites et délicates, pour à peine sentir la douceur de sa peau. Elle était encore très jeune, ne devait avoir que peu d'expérience dans presque tous les domaines. Malgré qu'elle eut une enfance aussi dure qu'elle le prétendait, elle n'en paraissait rien. Peut-être était-elle faible physiquement, mais elle devait être forte psychologiquement. C'était une bien belle qualité.  
  
Lentement, Kelly-Ann ouvrit ses grands yeux verts pour croiser le regard marron du Capitaine Sparrow. Celui-ci enleva sa main de sur la sienne et lui sourit :  
  
-Bonjour chérie! Je t'ai trouvé dans la cave, ce matin!  
  
Kelly-Ann lui sourit, encore endormie, puis referma les yeux pour replonger dans le monde des rêves. Quant à Jack, il remonta sur le pont pour voir la terre de plus près.  
  
-On arrive bientôt Capitaine! , Lui dit Gibbs.  
  
Jack plissa les yeux en direction de l'île.  
  
-Elle ne m'a pas l'air habitée...  
  
-En effet...C'est une île déserte, je crois.  
  
-Nous y ferons tout de même un arrêt. Qui sait ce que l'on peu y trouver! , Ordonna Jack.  
  
**3e chapitre...court, i know, mais jme presse toujours pour vous les donner le plus rapidement possible alors je vais faire plus de chapitre, mais plus court, dac ? Merci bcp pour vos reviews! ** 


	4. IV Rencontre avec Ana Maria

**Eh voilà déjà le chapitre 4 ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! **  
  
Comme le Black Pearl approchait vivement de l'île déserte, Jack retourna vers sa cabine, bien décidé à réveiller la jeune fille qui y dormait. Au diable la politesse aujourd'hui, il fallait bien qu'elle se réveille un jour ou l'autre. De toute façon, pourquoi ferait-elle exception au reste de l'équipage qui était déjà levé depuis longtemps? Il accota fermement sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sa cabine dans l'intention de l'ouvrir rapidement, mais elle s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Prit par surprise, il trébucha devant lui, mais au lieu de se retrouver menton à terre, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kelly-Ann qui venait d'ouvrir cette porte.  
  
-Oh, re-bonjour Jack! , Fit-elle un peu confuse.  
  
-Oui, re-bonjour..., Répondit-il en s'éloignant peu à peu, aussi confus qu'elle.  
  
Le silence s'installa un court instant puis Jack se décida enfin à prendre la parole, sortant de sa rêverie.  
  
-Euh, on va accoster bientôt et j'aimerais que tu nous suives sur l'île.  
  
-Pourquoi? Je ne peux pas rester sur le ba...  
  
-Non. , Lui dit-il en lui coupant la parole. , Tu nous suivras, point. J'en ai donné l'ordre, je suis le capitaine ici, donc tu obéiras. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une femme que...  
  
-Je connais ton rôle sur ce bateau, Jack. Ne sois pas si sévère voyons, ce n'était qu'une question. J'obéirai à tes ordres, ne t'en fais pas! , Lui répondit-elle en lui coupant la parole à son tour.  
  
Jack se tut et la regarda monter sur le pont après qu'elle lui ait fait un sourire totalement charmeur. Comment résister à un être si joli? Se dit-il.  
  
Il sourit, monta les marches par deux et arriva sur le pont où il eut une vision déplaisante. Un de ses matelots se tenait un peu trop proche à son goût de Kelly-Ann. Il avait la main sur son épaule et dans son regard un peu trop rivé sur sa poitrine, Jack pouvait y voir toutes sortes d'intentions. Il avança alors à grands pas vers les deux personnes et se planta devant eux, se mit droit, les mains derrière le dos et les regarda de haut. Kelly-Ann lui sourit, comme d'habitude. Jack tourna à peine les yeux vers elle. Quant à son matelot, il se remit droit et le salua.  
  
-Que faisiez-vous avec la dame, jeune homme? , Demanda Jack d'un ton dur.  
  
-Je lui parlais, Capitaine.  
  
-Et de quoi lui parliez-vous qui semble assez important pour arrêter votre travail ? , Exigea-t-il, toujours aussi hautain.  
  
-Je l'avoue, Capitaine, ce n'était pas bien important, en tout cas pas assez pour arrêter mon travail.  
  
-Puis-je tout de même savoir de quoi vous lui parliez ?  
  
Cette question mit tout de suite mal à l'aise l'homme qui avait ''oser'' toucher à Kelly-Ann. Celle-ci regardait la scène avec attention, analysant les réactions de Jack.  
  
-Bien, en fait...Rien...rien d'important, Capitaine!  
  
-Vous ne lui faisiez pas des avances, j'espère ?! , Fit le capitaine en élevant la voix de plus en plus.  
  
-N-non ! Jamais Capitaine! Je sais très bien que...  
  
-Tant mieux! Maintenant retourne à ton travail! Tout de suite!  
  
Le matelot s'exécuta. Jack tourna le regard vers Kelly-Ann qui se forçait pour ne pas rigoler. N'en pouvant plus, elle éclata de rire. Voyant que Jack n'avait pas l'air d'approuver sa réaction, elle reprit son sérieux.  
  
-Ah bon, tu étais sérieux tout le long, alors?! , Demanda-t-elle en se disant qu'elle venait de faire une belle gaffe s'il avait été sincère depuis le début.  
  
Jack resta silencieux un moment puis éclata de rire à son tour.  
  
-Bien sûr que non!  
  
Kelly-Ann était on ne peut plus soulagée. Elle rit à son tour, puis Jack se reprit.  
  
-Mais tout de même, il y avait un peu de sincérité dans ce que j'ai dit. J'ai averti mes matelots hier que personne ne devait t'approcher de trop près. Tu sais, nous sommes des pirates, alors il vaut mieux que tu reste à l'écart! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver avec un équipage comme celui- ci... , Fit-il avec un ton un peu vantard pour sa dernière phrase.  
  
-Surtout avec un Capitaine comme vous, monsieur Sparrow! L'équipage n'a aucun risque d'être sous votre superbe influence, n'est-ce pas? , Dit-elle sarcastique.  
  
-T'as tout compris, ma jolie! , Lui répondit-il avec le même ton et plaçant son bras autour des épaules de la fille.  
  
-Je croyais que personne ne devait trop s'approcher..?  
  
-Mis à part moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois! , Dit Jack moqueur.  
  
-Ah je vois!  
  
Jack entraîna Kelly-Ann avec lui alors qu'il hurlait ses ordres. Celle-ci ne portait pas du tout attention à ce qu'il disait, mais plutôt au regard froid que lui jetait une jeune femme noire avec un foulard pâle sur la tête qui la regardait depuis plus loin sur le pont. Faisait-elle parti de l'équipage de Jack ? Sûrement, elle était habillée en pirate. Malgré qu'elle soit éloignée, Kelly-Ann perçu tout de même dans ses grands yeux bruns un brin de dégoût lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur elle. La jeune fille, sous l'effet du regard de la pirate, s'accrocha un peu plus à Jack sans s'en rendre compte, comme s'elle voulait être protégée. Elle lui faisait peur.  
  
Jack senti bien qu'on se cramponnait fortement à lui, il baissa alors les yeux sur Kelly-Ann, elle qui regardait ailleurs.  
  
-Quelque chose ne va pas, chérie ?  
  
Kelly-Ann tourna brusquement son regard vers Jack, qui la regardait, perplexe. Elle retourna les yeux à l'endroit de la pirate mais celle-ci n'était plus là. Kelly-Ann regarda alors à nouveau Jack.  
  
-Non, tout va bien...  
  
-Alors pourquoi tu me tiens si fort ? As-tu peur de me perdre ?  
  
-Euh...  
  
Kelly-Ann se décolla de Jack.  
  
-Pourquoi tu te décolle?  
  
-Parce que je suppose que tu n'aime pas que je m'agrippe.  
  
-Au contraire..., Dit-il sérieusement et à voix basse en allant rejoindre Gibbs qui l'appelait.  
  
La jeune fille resta sur place et observa Jack qui parlait avec Gibbs. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais elle aimait suivre le mouvement de leur bouche pour tenter de deviner leurs paroles. Surtout le mouvement de celle de Jack. Elle était drôle à observer, se disait Kelly-Ann. Parfois une grimace, d'autre fois un sourire. Mais la plupart du temps elle restait ordinaire, fermée, si bien découpée et tellement envoûtante...  
  
Kelly-Ann secoua la tête et détourna le regard. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle adorait contempler cet homme. Il la fascinait avec son regard noir et si profond, ses longs cheveux tressés par endroits sous un foulard rouge et ses vacillements, la manière qu'il avait de s'exprimer physiquement. Et bien plus...Elle voulait sans cesse en savoir plus sur lui, il l'attirait...L'attirait...En effet. Malgré leur grande différence d'âge, il faisait à Kelly-Ann un de ces effets...  
  
-Ne te fais pas d'idées.  
  
Une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter. Une voix féminine...Était-ce la femme de tout à l'heure? Kelly-Ann se retourna vivement et tomba face à face avec la femme noire.  
  
-À quel propos? , Demanda la jeune fille en essayant de garder son sang froid.  
  
-À propos de Jack. Ne te fais pas d'idées.  
  
-Pourquoi je me ferais des idées?  
  
-Hey! J'te vois l'admirer comme une accro depuis tout à l'heure!  
  
-Je...  
  
-Tu ne l'auras jamais. De toute façon... , Commença-t-elle en la regardant dédaigneusement, tu ne lui plais sûrement pas. Tu n'es pas le genre qu'il aime.  
  
Sur ces paroles, elle parti en lui jetant le même regard foudroyant que plus tôt. Kelly-Ann resta bouchée. Pourquoi la pirate lui disait-elle tout ça ? Surtout quelles étaient ses intentions...? La jeune fille se demanda si elle devait en parler à Jack, peut-être lui donnerait-il des réponses sur le comportement de la femme. Mais elle abandonna l'idée. S'elle lui en parlait, sûrement que la pirate allait encore plus lui en vouloir. Mais pourquoi lui en voulait-elle, d'abord? Parce qu'elle passait du temps avec Jack ?  
  
Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec le Capitaine.  
  
-Deuxième fois en une journée! Eh ben dis donc! , Dit-il amusé  
  
Il ne bougea pas de sa place et continua de regarder Kelly-Ann, mais celle- ci recula promptement. Elle remarqua en même temps que Jack était assez grand, plus qu'elle...Cela la faisait se sentir encore plus en sécurité avec lui. Mais à cause de l'autre femme, elle avait un peu peur de l'approcher, de peur de se faire encore parler bêtement...  
  
-Voyons, je te fais peur?  
  
-Pas du tout!! , Dit-elle rapidement  
  
Jack remarqua qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec la situation. Il reprit son sérieux et lui ordonna de le suivre. Ils s'écartèrent de tout le monde pour pouvoir parler tranquille.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu parais nerveuse.  
  
Kelly-Ann hésita à lui répondre, devait-elle tout lui dire à propos de l'autre femme à bord ? Et si elle apprenait qu'elle avait parler à Jack, qu'allait-elle lui faire? Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision, Jack s'avança vers elle, mit ses mains sur les épaules de Kelly-Ann et la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour la rassurer. Kelly-Ann le regarda et fondit sous le regard du beau Capitaine. Elle l'admirait encore, malgré elle. Elle admirait sa peau bronzée, ses yeux marrons si profonds. Il fronçait toujours les sourcils, cela lui donnait un air solide et irrésistible. Comme en ce moment même...  
  
Voyant que Kelly-Ann était silencieuse et semblait vouloir le rester longtemps, Jack se dit que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait rien lui dire. Il la lâcha donc et lui dit :  
  
-Bon, très bien. Je ne te forcerai pas à parler.  
  
Sur ce, il s'en alla à la barre pour continuer de diriger la Perle Noire. Kelly-Ann fut sur le coup surprise de sa réaction, puis elle fut soudainement déçue qu'il la quitte si brusquement.  
  
**Reviews please !** 


	5. V Concurence et jalousie

**Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews, ça m'fait toujours chaud au cœur d'en recevoir! ^^ Bonne Lecture!**  
  
-Kelly-Ann!! Viens ici ! , Hurla le Capitaine Jack Sparrow à la nouvelle sur la Perle Noire.  
  
Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre, elle alla tout de suite rejoindre Jack à la barre qu'il tenait en silence depuis plusieurs longues minutes. Elle se mit à ses côtés et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.  
  
-Kelly, si cette île est habitée par des gens que je jugerai capable de continuer de t'élever correctement, nous t'y laisserons..., Dit-il sans émotions.  
  
Kelly-Ann ne dit pas un mot. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se faire une nouvelle vie...Elle trouvait que tout se passait si vite depuis qu'elle était monter sur ce bateau. Voilà quelques jours elle errait sur l'eau, presque morte et désespérée, et voilà déjà la plus belle occasion de sa vie, devant ses yeux, un peu plus loin à l'horizon...  
  
-Tout se passe si vite, Jack. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! , Dit-elle doucement.  
  
-Hm... Tu vas pouvoir rebâtir ta vie, ma jolie! , Lui dit-il avec des yeux doux et un sourire sincère.  
  
La jeune fille regarda le capitaine à son tour et lui sauta au cou en riant légèrement.  
  
-Merci Jack...  
  
Jack lâcha la barre et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Malgré le nombre incalculable de femmes qu'il put avoir aussi proche de lui dans sa vie, Jack ne se lassait pas d'être coller à un corps de féminin. L'affection que chacune d'elle pouvait démontrer en un seul geste, sans pourtant s'en apercevoir, était un effet dont Jack raffolait. Kelly-Ann lui faisait aussi cet effet, c'était même à croire qu'il appréciait plus quand c'était elle... Même si c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait aussi proche d'elle. Il sentait même son cœur battre contre sa poitrine.  
  
La jeune fille se recula lentement et leva la tête pour regarder le charmant capitaine. Jack en fit autant, leurs regards se croisèrent longtemps sans se détourner. Le cœur du capitaine se mit à battre aussi fort que celui de Kelly-Ann. Et, pour la seconde fois, il se mit à l'admirer secrètement. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le visage de la fille et l'attira vers le sien pour bientôt poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de le faire, la jeune fille eue un léger mouvement de recule, sursautant à cause des cris d'un matelot...ou plutôt d'une matelot. Jack soupira et regarda vers son interlocuteur en criant :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ana Maria ?  
  
Kelly-Ann baissa la tête pendant que le Capitaine s'engueulait avec la pirate dont elle avait eu affaire plus tôt. Ana Maria, c'était donc son prénom. Sûrement les avait-elle vu et avait fait exprès pour mettre fin à cet agréable moment.  
  
-Non! J'ai dit non, Ana Maria! C'est clair?  
  
-Mais, Capitaine...!  
  
-Comment m'as-tu appelé? Capitaine? Justement, je SUIS le Capitaine ici! Alors efforce-toi de m'obéir et non pas de m'obstiner!  
  
La chicane entre les deux personnes était insupportable pour Kelly-Ann, elle qui n'aimait pas les cris. Elle s'en alla donc doucement et entra dans la cabine du capitaine, où elle s'y coucha, réfléchissant à ce que Jack venait de faire... Elle n'en revenait pas, il allait vraiment l'embrasser? Ou bien avait-elle seulement rêver... Elle avait vu ses lèvres si proche des siennes, s'il ne l'avait pas fait de lui-même, ça aurait été elle qui l'aurait embrassé. Elle se demanda alors s'elle l'aimait. Peut-être, peut- être pas. C'était difficile à dire, ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine. Mais pourtant Kelly-Ann avait, dès le premier jour, succombé au charme de l'homme. Mais était-ce juste du désir? Ou bien un amour réel? Il valait mieux qu'elle y réfléchisse... ou bien qu'elle oublie tout ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Lorsqu'il finit de s'engueuler avec Ana Maria, le capitaine remarqua que Kelly-Ann n'était plus à ses côtés. Il regarda autour, elle n'était nul part. Où était-elle passé?  
  
-Ana Maria!! , Hurla-t-il à la pirate.  
  
Celle-ci se retourna et répondit rageusement :  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-T'as pas vu Kelly-Ann s'effacer pendant qu'on parlait ?  
  
La pirate noire marcha vers son capitaine, les mains sur ses hanches.  
  
-Tu as l'air de pas mal t'en faire pour elle, vieux Jack.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire?  
  
-Rien...c'est juste que je vous trouve pas mal familier, elle et toi.  
  
Jack s'accouda sur la barre et porta tout son attention sur la femme devant lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? , Dit-il.  
  
-Enfin, Jack! Tu allais l'embrasser voilà quelques minutes!  
  
-Eh bien, j'suis content de savoir que tu m'espionne!  
  
-Je ne t'espionnais pas. Vous étiez à vue de tous, comment veux-tu que je ne vois pas?  
  
-Eh bien, t'as qu'à faire ton travail comme tout les autres, comme ça tu ne concentreras pas que sur MOI!  
  
-Je fais mon travail!  
  
-Non, car si tu le faisais comme il se doit, tu ne serais pas en train de me fixer depuis le début de la journée!  
  
Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla, laissant seule Ana Maria, bouchée.  
  
-Mettez l'ancre!! Descendez les barques!! , Hurla le Capitaine avant d'aller faire un court détour à sa cabine.  
  
Jack, à son tour, se mit à réfléchir sur ce qui venait se passer avec Kelly- Ann. En effet, il allait l'embrasser, comme disait Ana Maria. Pourquoi? Il connaissait à peine la jeune fille. Il avait dû se laisser emporter. C'était sûrement ça. Mais emporter par quoi ? Certes, elle était ravissante et envoûtante. C'était une gentille fille aussi. Ses désirs ont dû être plus forts que sa raison, selon Jack. Ça devait être ça...  
  
Et qu'allait penser la jeune fille de tout ça ? Allait-elle le prendre sérieusement? Qu'est-ce que Jack allait lui dire s'elle lui posait des questions? Le mieux était de rester neutre face à tout ça. De toute façon, le célèbre Jack Sparrow était réputé pour toujours se sortir des situations embarrassantes, non ?  
  
Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et découvrit un corps sur son lit. Ce même corps attirant qui l'avait envoûté quelques minutes plutôt. Il s'en approcha et dit doucement :  
  
-Kelly-Ann...On va bientôt débarquer, tu viens?  
  
Kelly-Ann se leva et suivi le Capitaine sans dire un mot et sans lui jeter un regard. Jack se demanda alors si elle était fâchée. Non, sûrement pensive elle aussi, se dit-il finalement.  
  
***  
  
Quelques barques flottèrent jusqu'à la plage de la grande île, où presque tout l'équipage du Black Pearl descendirent. Quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient restés sur le navire pour le surveiller. Malheureusement pour Kelly- Ann, Ana Maria les avaient suivis, sous l'ordre du Capitaine. Mais Jack veilla à ce qu'aucune des deux ne se chamaille le temps du déplacement du bateau à l'île, sachant Ana Maria très jalouse des autres femmes.  
  
Une fois les pieds à terre, les pirates observèrent les lieux. La place était remplie de palmiers géants et le sable blanc et chaud ne semblait se terminer que plus loin dans la forêt, ou jungle, totalement verte devant eux. Plusieurs oiseaux exotiques volaient ici et là, donnant de la couleur à l'endroit.  
  
-C'est joli comme endroit... , commenta Kelly-Ann.  
  
-Mouais. , Répondit Jack. , Séparez-vous et faites le tour de l'île!  
  
-Capitaine, ça devrait nous prendre combien de temps environ pour tout explorer? , Demanda un matelot qui les avait accompagnés.  
  
Jack examina l'endroit tout en réfléchissant. C'était réellement très grand. Peut-être prendrait-ce une journée pour fouiller l'île au complet...Peut-être plus même, s'ils prenaient leur temps.  
  
-Environ une journée. Ou une et demie, si on ne se presse pas.  
  
-Une journée?! , Fit Ana Maria  
  
-T'as compris, ma jolie.  
  
Kelly-Ann sentit un soupçon de jalousie en entendant les derniers mots de Jack. Elle tenta de comprendre pourquoi elle était jalouse... Elle le savait, au fond d'elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Seulement elle ne pouvait fuir la réalité.  
  
-Jack, avec qui vais-je voyager? , Demanda Kelly-Ann, histoire de changer de sujet.  
  
-Tu seras avec moi, c'est assuré. , Lui répondit-il en l'approchant un peu plus de lui.  
  
Satisfaite, Kelly-Ann jeta un regard vers Ana Maria. Celle-ci la regardait hargneusement, on pouvait voir la colère dans ses yeux.  
  
-Alors, on se retrouve au même endroit, demain à l'aube! Ana Maria, tu iras avec Gibbs et quelques autres!  
  
-Pardon?!  
  
Jack ignora son commentaire et marcha côte à côte avec Kelly-Ann suivi de ses mousses dans une direction, tant dis que Gibbs prenait l'autre.  
  
***  
  
Jack menait sa petite équipe au fin fond de la forêt, parmi les feuillages envahissants. Ils avaient trouvé un sentier et le suivaient depuis des heures, déjà. Mais il n'aboutissait nul part.  
  
-..Jack! , Fit une petite voix essoufflée.  
  
Le Capitaine se retourna et aperçut Kelly-Ann, pliée sur elle-même, à bout de souffle. Il s'arrêta tout de suite de marcher et se dirigea avec hâte vers elle pour éviter qu'elle ne heurte le sol.  
  
-J'suis si fatiguée de marcher... Ça fait des heures que nous marchons comme ça, sans finir nul part! Combien de temps ça va durer encore?  
  
-J'en sais rien, mon bébé. Mais il faut continuer. C'est ça la vie de pirate, chérie! Faut t'y habituer!  
  
Il lui frotta le dos affectueusement et se releva, continua de marcher un peu plus loin suivi des autres. Mais la jeune fille refusait de bouger, elle avait trop mal aux jambes. Elle avait des crampes partout. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête. Au moins quelques petites minutes...  
  
Elle s'accota sur un rocher, fatiguée. Jack s'aperçu rapidement qu'elle ne suivait plus, alors il rebroussa chemin en ordonnant aux autres pirates de continuer. Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa petite, il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et murmura :  
  
-Bébé, suis! Allez!  
  
-...J'peux pas, Jack! J'suis tellement fatiguée! Pourquoi ne pas tu pas laissé sur le navire?  
  
-Parce que j'voulais que tu sois avec moi.  
  
Kelly-Ann le resta silencieuse puis le regarda. Elle le supplia ensuite de prendre une pause. Mais Jack refusa.  
  
-Mais si tu veux, je peux te traîner dans mes bras. Ça t'évitera de marcher pendant un bout de temps. Tu pourras reprendre ton souffle.  
  
-...D'accord.  
  
Jack lui fit un sourire que Kelly-Ann lui rendit, la prit ensuite dans ses bras comme on prend un enfant. Il suivit alors son chemin sans dire un mot.  
  
**Ouhhhh y a dla concurrence entre Ana Maria et Kelly-Ann, trouvez pas? Jtrouve ca amusant moi! : P anyway, reviews please!!! Merci de me lire!! ^__^ jvous adores tous!!! Et j'feel teteuse a soir lol ! ** 


	6. VI Île déserte? peutêtre pas

**Merci pour les reviews! Bonne Lecture! ^^ Jvous aimes tous bizous!!!!**  
  
Le coucher du soleil se faisait lentement, les deux troupes explorant l'île pour l'instant déserte continuait de marcher, cherchant des habitants, des provisions, peut-être un trésor... Du côté de l'équipe de Gibbs, ce dernier ne faisait que s'obstiner avec Ana Maria, qui n'était que de mauvaise humeur depuis le début. Par contre, du côté de Jack et de ses autres membres, tous marchaient sans se lamenter...Sauf peut-être Kelly-Ann qui tentait d'expliquer à Jack quelle pouvait retourner à terre, qu'elle commençait à avoir des crampes à force de ne pas bouger pendant tout ce temps dans les bras du Capitaine.  
  
-Pour t'entendre encore me supplier de prendre une pause après que tu auras trop marché? Non-merci, j'te garde dans mes bras!  
  
-Mais Jack! J'te dis que j'suis capable de marcher maintenant!  
  
-Hey. Lorsque je te jugerai capable de marcher, j'te déposerai à terre.  
  
-Mais j'crois que je suis capable de mieux me juger que toi, non? Je crois plus me connaître!  
  
Kelly-Ann donna des coups sur les épaules de Jack pour qu'il la relâche, mais Jack ne réagissait pas. Il sentait à peine les choques!  
  
-Capitaine! La nuit tombe, dans quelques minutes nous ne verrons plus rien devant nous à cause du noir., Lui dit un matelot.  
  
Le Capitaine s'arrêta un instant, pensif. Puis, il chuchota à l'oreille de la jeune fille :  
  
-T'as gagné, on va s'arrêter et j'vais te poser par terre, comme tu le souhaitais. Mais ne t'attend pas à gagner aussi facilement la prochaine fois.  
  
Kelly-Ann se défit des bras du Capitaine quand celui-ci ordonna à ses hommes de s'arrêter pour la nuit et boire un petit quelque chose, pour reprendre des forces.  
  
***  
  
Tassant le feuillage de sa figure pour voir l'horizon, Gibbs ne cessait de marcher devant lui. Pas de pause pour ce bon vieil homme. Il leva les yeux au ciel et aperçu une gigantesque montagne. Comme le soleil était couché, il ne voyait que l'ombre du rocher, finissant haut dans le ciel. Mais un détail de cette colline le laissa perplexe : plusieurs lumières clignotaient au pied. Il fit rapidement part de son observation aux autres.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est? , Demanda Ana Maria.  
  
-J'en sais rien. , Répondit Gibbs.  
  
-Ça pourrait être des habitants?  
  
-La seule façon d'le savoir est d'y faire un tour! En avant!  
  
***  
  
Kelly-Ann se promenait dans la forêt sans trop s'éloigner de l'endroit où était resté Jack et les autres. Ils avaient ramassé des branches de bois et les avaient fait flamber pour un éclairage et s'étaient installés sur le haut d'une petite falaise qui se terminait dans une cascade entourer de palmiers et d'autre plantes de la sorte.  
  
''Ne t'aventure pas trop loin, trésor!'' Lui avait dit Jack avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les feuillages.  
  
-Ne t'aventure pas trop loin...mais non, de toute façon il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici. , Se disait-elle à elle-même.  
  
Le silence régnait dans ce bois et Kelly-Ann ne se sentait guère rassurée par ça. Elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre les autres et après quelques pas elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna une deuxième fois brusquement et vit les plantes bouger. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle attendit un moment et vit un visage horrible avec des crocs énormes à travers les feuilles. Sans hésiter, elle se mit à hurler à s'en arracher les poumons.  
  
Entendant le cri, Jack leva la tête et regarda ses matelots, aussi perturbés que lui. Le cri retentit une deuxième fois. Jack reconnu la voix de Kelly-Ann. Il se leva d'un bond et couru en direction de l'appel.  
  
-Jack!! , Hurlait Kelly-Ann, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Le capitaine arriva en courant et serra la fille contre lui tentant tout pour la calmée, mais elle criait encore plus fort et se débattait. Il la retourna face à lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Kelly!...Kelly!! C'est moi!! JACK!!  
  
Elle cessa de hurler et de bouger, mais ses pleures continuaient. Le reste de la petite équipe arriva derrière Jack, intrigué. Jack colla la fille contre lui et la berça doucement, elle semblait horrifiée. Que s'était-il passé?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? , Chuchota un homme à son Capitaine.  
  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules.  
  
-Trésor...J'suis là, maintenant...Tout va bien... , Dit-il doucement  
  
Elle se remit à sangloter, incapable de prononcer autre chose que ''Jack'' à toutes les cinq secondes. Le Capitaine la souleva et la ramena où était le feu, avec les autres hommes. Kelly-Ann se laissa porter et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Jack.  
  
***  
  
La jeune fille s'était endormie près des flammes, réconfortée par Jack. Ce dernier n'avait pourtant pas la conscience tranquille. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire peur à Kelly-Ann jusqu'à ce point? Jack secoua la tête, chassant toutes ces questions de ses pensées. Puis, il se leva et jeta un œil à la cascade, plus bas.  
  
-Cutton, j'vais m'rafraîchir les idées. Veille bien sur Kelly-Ann pendant ce temps.  
  
L'homme muet acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Jack enleva son chapeau, sa longue veste, ses bottes et ses autre effets personnels et descendit lentement la petite côte, jeta un dernier regard à la petite et soupira.  
  
Rendu complètement en bas, il défit son long ruban autour de sa taille ainsi que sa ceinture, détacha lentement sa veste blanche, devenue presque beige-jaune avec le temps, enleva ses pantalon recouvrant ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux et entra dans l'eau avec un frisson qui lui parcouru le corps en entier à cause de l'eau froide. Mais il s'habitua rapidement à cette température et plongea au fond de l'eau. (NDA : J'adore cette petite scène! ^^) Il retourna à la surface prendre son souffle et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Et il replongea...  
  
Kelly-Ann sortait à peine de son sommeil qu'elle cherchait déjà Jack du regard. Elle croisa celui du vieux Cutton et demanda où était le Capitaine. Ne pouvant parler, il pointa du doigt la cascade. La jeune fille se leva et descendit la colline sans bruit en regardant dans l'eau. Elle n'y voyait pourtant personne. Elle s'apprêta à remonter quand elle vit un corps sortir de l'eau. Elle reconnut Jack. Mais elle n'alla pas le rejoindre. Elle resta à sa place, au milieu entre le bord de l'eau et le haut de la colline, à observer cet homme si admirable. Puis elle repensa au baiser qu'il allait lui donner un peu plus tôt. Elle revoyait son visage proche du sien, ses yeux se fermer. Elle sentait encore sa main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa taille. Elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse. Mais où cet acte les auraient-ils mené? Était-ce du sérieux ou seulement une désir inconscient? Cette idée fendait le cœur de la jolie jeune fille. Elle s'était tant attaché à cet homme, même s'elle savait que cela n'allait que la faire souffrir. C'était un pirate, après tout. Et il menait une vie de pirate, pas le genre de vie que Kelly-Ann rêvait de vivre : une vie tranquille. Jack aimait vivre dans l'action...Ana Maria avait raison. Elle n'était sans aucun doute pas le genre de femme que Jack recherchait.  
  
-Kelly?  
  
Kelly-Ann fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par un Jack, le haut du corps hors de l'eau, l'interpellant.  
  
-Tu n'étais pas entrain de dormir? , Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'un rocher près du bord.  
  
-Je...Je...Oui, mais...non..., Bafouilla-t-elle prit par la surprise. , Je...Je vais retourner en haut..! , Finit-elle par dire, prête à retourner d'où elle était venue.  
  
-Non, reste! , Se dépêcha de dire Jack en s'approchant de plus en plus du bord et dont l'eau dévoilait encore plus son corps bronzé et musclé plus il avançait.  
  
-Jack arrête d'avancer! , Fit Kelly-Ann en se cachant les yeux.  
  
Jack s'arrêta net et demanda pourquoi.  
  
-Parce que je ne veux pas voir...voir ton...enfin...Jack tu sais pourquoi!!  
  
Jack sourit en coin et mit tout son corps sous l'eau.  
  
-Comme ça, ça te vas? , Fit-il encore le sourire en coin.  
  
Kelly-Ann découvrit ses yeux peu à peu, s'assurant qu'il était complètement sous l'eau. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas voir son magnifique corps...mais...  
  
-Ou-oui, ça me vas... Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste?  
  
Jack reprit son sérieux.  
  
-Je veux qu'on parle.  
  
Kelly-Ann sentit un soupçon d'inquiétude.  
  
-...Parler de quoi?  
  
''Pitié, pas du baiser, pitié, pas du baiser!!'' Suppliait-t-elle intérieurement.  
  
-Parler.  
  
Kelly-Ann descendit donc de sa colline et s'approcha du bord de l'eau. Jack lui demanda de lui donner ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse parler avec elle en dehors de l'eau, habillé, bien sûr. Elle obéit et se tourna, un peu mal à l'aise et gênée, pendant qu'il se changeait.  
  
-Voilà, j'ai terminé.  
  
Kelly-Ann se retourna et s'assit au sol. Jack fit de même.  
  
-Alors..? , Fit timidement la jeune fille.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé, trésor? Pour que tu t'affole ainsi, ça ne devait pas être rien! , Dit le Capitaine en regardant Kelly-Ann dans les yeux.  
  
-Je...J'ai vu un visage à travers les feuilles.  
  
-Un visage!?  
  
-Oui, très laid. Il...avait des crocs...et de la salive coulait de sa bouche...il avait la peau très noir... comme brûlé...et...c'était affreux j'étais sûre qu'il allait me manger!!  
  
Jack pouvait sentir l'affolement dans la voix de la jeune fille face à ce souvenir. Il lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Kelly-Ann le regarda.  
  
-T'inquiète pas, trésor... Si ça t'fais trop peur d'en parler, c'est pas grave...Et puis, je suis là pour te protéger.  
  
La fille posa les yeux sur les deux mains serrées. Puis la question qu'elle ne voulait pas poser sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.  
  
-Pourquoi tu a voulu m'embrasser ce matin, Jack ?  
  
-Quoi..?  
  
-T'as compris...  
  
Jack resta silencieux. Mais contrairement à ce que Kelly-Ann s'attendait, il ne lâcha pas sa main. Elle était soulagée qu'il la garde dans la sienne. Elle regarda encore le pirate, il avait l'air pensif et fixait un point invisible devant lui.  
  
-Jack...?  
  
Il ne répondit pas.  
  
-Jack...?  
  
-Kelly, Kelly, Kelly...Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre...  
  
-Alors oublie ça, j'n'aurais jamais dû te poser cette question..., Dit-elle en se levant brusquement.  
  
Jack la regarda s'éloigner un instant puis la rattrapa et la reteint par le bras.  
  
-Attend, pars pas comme ça! , Lui dit-il.  
  
-Je ne veux plus savoir ta réponse..., Dit-elle tout bas, la tête baissée.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas à son tour. Jack l'attira vers lui et dit :  
  
''Alors moi, je peux te poser une question?''  
  
Kelly-Ann releva la tête et acquiesça.  
  
-Ça t'aurais dérangé que je t'embrasse?  
  
La jeune fille resta bouchée. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr que non, ça ne lui aurait jamais déranger qu'il l'embrasse! Mais, il y avait que c'était un pirate. Et qu'elle ne devait pas s'éprendre d'un pirate.  
  
Elle rebaissa la tête.  
  
-Je...Je vais me recoucher...Bonne nuit Jack.  
  
Sur ces paroles, elle quitta Jack et retourna avec les autres. Le Capitaine resta où il était, pensif. Elle était amoureuse de lui, il le savait.  
  
À ces pensées, il sourit...  
  
-Bonne nuit, chérie.  
  
**Tout pour ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il est pas si court que ça, pour une fois! Je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers depuis le début de ma fic, merci à Aries25, Pirates Lover, Deppie, Cybel, schizo-rveuse, Leenaren, Kitty espagnole, Lily, Guilderinette, Mac 83 et Cheyna !!! Et Aussi Mary, ma mary chérie!!!** 


	7. VII On se reverra, j'te le promet

_voici enfin la suite!!! J'suis vraiment dsl si ça été long, disons que j'ai eu plusieurs autre préoccupations.... : ( ...... bon maintenant la suite est la et jespere que vous aller apprécier!!!_

Ana maria s'avança silencieusement dans le feuillage qui la séparait maintenant des lumières si mystérieuse. Gibbs et ses autres équipiers étaient restés derrière elle, un peu moins curieux. Elle jeta un œil à travers quelques feuilles...  
  
-Un village...?, Dit-elle tout bas.  
  
En effet, un village s'étendait devant elle. Il y avait un feu et autour, des maisons fait apparemment de bambous. Plusieurs êtres dansaient autour du feu. La jeune pirate voulut s'avancer un peu plus mais une apparition l'en empêcha. Elle cria sous l'effet de la surprise et senti une pression sur son bras. Elle continua de hurler devant l'horrible visage noir et brûlé, la bouche remplit de crocs bavant, devant elle qui l'attirait vers lui. Elle regarda derrière elle, une douzaine d'autres êtres semblables à son kidnappeur avaient capturé sa petite équipe. Elle allait sortir une arme mais un coup derrière la tête l'en empêcha et la fit s'évanouir.  
  
La petite Kelly-Ann tentait de s'endormir depuis un long moment déjà, mais la présence du Capitaine Sparrow derrière elle lui évitait tout accès au sommeil. Elle le sentait respirer dans ses cheveux, allongé derrière elle, une main sur sa taille. Curieusement, elle se sentait sécurisé avec le simple fait qu'il la tienne par la taille. Elle se retourna, s'assurant qu'il dormait effectivement. En effet, il était plongé dans le monde des rêves. Sans bruit, la jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus de lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, collant son corps au sien. Elle ferma les yeux...  
  
Et Jack ouvrit les siens. Il ne bougea pas, de peur de faire réagir la jeune fille. Normalement, il l'aurait sans doute toucher un peu partout voulant faire découvrir à ses mains tous les détails de son corps, profitant du fait qu'elle dorme et qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas. Mais il se reteint, malgré que l'envie ne lui manqua pas. Il ne pouvait quand même pas abuser de sa confiance. Il se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort son étreinte et de refermer les yeux.  
  
Ce qu'il fit facilement mais se refit réveiller par un cri. Il sursauta, réveillant Kelly-Ann à la même occasion.  
  
-Hm...Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore...? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix fatiguée.  
  
Quant à Jack, lui était alerte et regardait tout autour de lui.  
  
-T'as pas entendu? Demanda-t-il sans même la regarder.  
  
La jeune fille cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas que Jack qui cherchait un ''quelque chose''. Tous les matelots qui étaient avec lui guettaient, armes sorties, prêts à attaquer ou se défendre.  
  
-Euh...entendu quoi?  
  
-Crier.  
  
Il tourna le regard vers elle et concentra sur les sons autour de lui. Le cri s'approchait de plus en plus. Jack se leva, suivit de la jeune fille. Tous regardèrent autour, s'attendant à quelques chose, une arrivée de quelqu'un...  
  
Un homme arriva enfin en courant vers eux. Jack le reconnu le premier.  
  
-Gibbs?!  
  
-Oh!! Jack!! Dieu merci, je te trouve enfin!!  
  
Le vieil homme courut vers Jack et le serra dans ses bras. Jack resta perplexe, puis questionna Gibbs.  
  
-Y ont enlevé Ana maria et les autres, ils ont même pas eut le temps de se défendre, je sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est très fort! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à leur échapper!!  
  
-Gibbs, calme-toi! Qu'est-ce que c'était? Des hommes?  
  
-J'en sais rien!  
  
Jack eut un flash et posa les yeux sur Kelly-Ann qui commençait à avoir peur. Celle-ci s'approcha de Gibbs et lui demanda tout bas :  
  
-Est-ce qu'ils avaient des crocs... ?  
  
-Oui... C'était affreux!!!, Fit Gibbs presque au bord des larmes tellement il était traumatisé.  
  
Elle se retourna vers Jack, de plus en plus apeurée. Celui-ci lui tendit une main lui faisant signe de venir près de lui. Elle obéit.  
  
-Jack! Il faut faire quelque chose! On doit partir d'ici!! , Fit le vieil homme.  
  
-T'as raison. Ramassez vos affaires, on s'en va! , Hurla le Capitaine.  
  
Les matelots obéirent sans se faire prier mais Kelly-Ann regarda Jack perplexe sans bouger.  
  
-On va pas aider les autres?  
  
-Euh... , fit Jack en arrêtant de bouger, la regardant indécis. Gibbs parla à sa place.  
  
-Ceux qui restent en arrière sont laissés en arrière! C'est ça le code, ma jolie!  
  
Jack fit un petit sourire d'un air soumis et mit son chapeau sur sa tête.  
  
-Mais on doit faire quelque chose, on doit aller les sauver!! , Cria la fille  
  
Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Jack aperçu un grand être apparaître en arrière de la petite. Son cœur fit un bon et en une fraction de seconde il sortit son arme à feu et tira sur lui avant qu'il n'empoigne Kelly-Ann de ses grands bras brûlés. L'être tomba au sol en criant de douleur aigûment. Kelly-Ann fit le saut et se retourna vers le corps qui gisait derrière elle. Elle se remit à crier comme la première fois qu'elle l'eut vu et Jack lui prit rapidement la main, l'incitant à le suivre. Ils se mirent à courir le plus loin possible pendant que d'autre membre du clan de la créature sortaient des feuillages tranquillement, prêts à les poursuivre et venger leur confrère.  
  
Jack courrait du plus vite qu'il pouvait derrière les autres membres de son équipage, mais Kelly-Ann fatiguait de plus en plus. Le Capitaine s'arrêta quelques secondes pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et continuer de courir pendant que les autres créatures les rattrapaient rapidement. Des bras de son porteur, la jeune fille pouvait voir plus loin les êtres se rapprocher de plus en plus...  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la plage où ils avaient débarqué la veille.  
  
-Kelly, monte avec Gibbs et les autres, je vous rejoindrai. Je vais détourner leur attention pour qu'ils vous laissent partir tranquille, d'accord? , Dit Jack en posant la petite dans la barque.  
  
-Non, Jack! Je veux pas te laisser ici!! J't'en prie viens avec nous!! , L'implora Kelly-Ann en tendant les bras.  
  
Jack fit un signe négatif de la tête et dit :  
  
-Désolé chérie, je ne veux pas qu'ils vous rattrapent. En plus j'essaierai d'aller libérer les autres, d'accord? , Lui dit-il en la tenant par les épaules.  
  
Elle mit ses mains sur les siennes.  
  
-J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et de ne plus te revoir, Jack... , lui dit-elle doucement.  
  
Jack ne dit rien puis entendit les créatures crier dans la forêt, ils se rapprochaient. Le Capitaine se retourna pour voir s'ils étaient sur la plage, mais non, ils n'y étaient pas encore.  
  
-Écoute, Kelly...  
  
-Capitaine, décidez-vous, ils vont arriver!! , Lui cria un matelot.  
  
Jack le regarda, puis regarda Kelly-Ann.  
  
-On se reverra, je te le promets. Et puis, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow! , Lui dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
  
Kelly-Ann hésita un instant, mit ses mains sur le visage du Capitaine et l'embrassa sur la bouche un court instant avant de se faire interrompre par un matelot qui la retira brusquement et l'embraqua complètement dans la chaloupe. Elle continua de regarder Jack pendant qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'île, laissant Jack debout, seul, sur le sable, les regardant partir.  
  
Il entendit la fille crier son nom une dernière fois, puis décida de se remettre à courir puisque les ''choses vivantes'' se faisaient maintenant voir facilement. Il courut longtemps jusqu'au fin fond de la forêt et s'arrêta devant un rocher qui le séparait d'un village éclairer. Il plissa les yeux, observa les alentours et son regard tomba sur un grand mat planté au sol avec des corps attachés autour avec une corde. Il reconnut les corps. C'était ses équipiers. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très...vivants. Jack sentit quelque chose dans son ventre à cette idée. Il s'apprêta à avancer plus près mais sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, sentit un coup sur sa tête et ne vit que du noir.  
  
_ Reviews please! Le prochain chapitre sans viens bientot! Jai deja fait la moitié ;) _


	8. VIII Tu iras à Port Royal

**_La voilà la suite tant attendue lolll bonne lecture et review!!!_**  
  
Jack ouvrit les yeux lentement avec un mal de tête atroce. Il grogna et réalisa qu'il y avait un peu trop d'ambiance autour de lui. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la créature au visage brûlé et cicatrisé donc les crocs dégoulinaient effectivement de bave. Il cria de surprise.  
  
''Bon sang, moi qui croyais que j'avais rêvé!'' Pensa-t-il.  
  
L'être le regarda, perplexe, et cria à son tour, mais d'un cri si aigu qu'il en fit siller les oreilles du pauvre Capitaine.  
  
-Cris pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai un mal de tête atroce!? , Lui hurla Jack.  
  
Le Capitaine se prit une gifle en plein visage. Sa joue en saigna à cause des griffes énormes que possédait la créature. Puis cette dernière retourna à ses occupations.  
  
Jack tourna la tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, vers le sol, puis regarda son torse. Il était ligoté! Le Capitaine regarda une seconde fois autour de lui pour réaliser que non seulement il était ligoté à un long poteau de bois mais qu'il n'était pas le seul à être attaché. Et il connaissait les personnes à côté de lui.  
  
-Ana Maria... , Chuchota-t-il.  
  
Cette dernière était aussi fixée à la colonne, mais malheureusement pas aussi vivante que son Capitaine. Son visage calme et mort retombait vers l'avant, les yeux encore ouverts. Jack eut un coup au cœur. Il réussit à se libérer une main et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Rendu assez proche, il posa délicatement sa main sur les yeux de la pirate, les ferma tout doucement et donna un bref baiser sur sa joue, souhaitant pour elle une meilleure vie ailleurs.  
  
Il posa les yeux sur les autres membres de son équipage, tous morts et ligotés aussi. Il fit une courte prière pour eux, et reprit ses esprits. Il regarda le clan de monstres devant lui et fronça les sourcils. Comment allait-il faire pour s'en aller d'ici? Surtout qu'il était maintenant seul sur cette île, pas de barque, pas de bateau. Devait-il se résigner à mourir?

* * *

-JACK!!!  
  
Kelly-Ann hurlait et pleurait dans le lit du Capitaine Jack Sparrow, regrettant au plus haut point d'avoir laissé ce dernier seul sur cette île maudite. Il était presque tout pour elle, et elle l'avait abandonné face à une mort certaine.  
  
À ces pensées, ses pleures redoubla d'intensité. À cet instant, Gibbs entra dans la cabine doucement et alla rejoindre la jeune fille sur le lit de Jack.  
  
-P'tite, arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait.  
  
-Pourquoi..? , Dit-elle entre deux sanglots, Pourquoi m'avez-vous forcée à l'abandonner?!  
  
-Parce que c'était l'ordre du Capt'ain! Il voulait pas te mettre en danger!  
  
-Mais lui l'est en ce moment même et on fait rien pour le sauver! Et vous appelez ça de la loyauté?!  
  
Gibbs se tut. La jeune fille avait raison. Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour retourner là-bas. Le soleil était presque levé complètement et le Capitaine était sans doute déjà mort.  
  
-Écoute, p'tite...J'veux pas te faire de la peine mais le Capitaine, à cette heure-ci, est sans doute déjà...  
  
Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.  
  
-NON! Jack n'est pas mort! Vous m'entendez?! Il m'a promit!! IL M'A PROMIT !!  
  
Elle hurlait de plus en plus fort sans s'en rendre compte. Gibbs la calma et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.  
  
-Regarde ce qu'on va faire. Le reste de l'équipage et moi, on t'amène à Port Royal. On a des amis là-bas qui prendront soin de toi pendant que nous, on ira à la recherche du Capitaine. Ça te va, ça?  
  
Elle acquiesça légèrement.  
  
-Comment allez-vous retrouver le chemin? On est perdu en pleine mer..., Demanda-t-elle  
  
-T'en fait pas avec ça, y a toujours une solution à tout!  
  
Kelly-Ann regarda le vieil homme en levant un sourcil puis s'étendit sur le lit. Gibbs lui taponna l'épaule et sortit de la chambre. Il observa l'horizon à l'aide d'une lunette d'approche et aperçu un bateau Anglais qui s'approchait à grande vitesse...

* * *

Jack tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire complètement de sa corde durant les moments d'inattention de ses ennemis. Avec sa main de libre d'un peu plus tôt il n'aurait pas eu de misère, mais il avait fallu qu'un de ces hommes métamorphosés, pensait Jack, le découvre et lui rattache les mains derrière lui. Ne désespérant pas, Jack prit à l'aide de ses dents un poignard dans la poche de pantalons d'Ana Maria et le fit glisser le long de son dos pour l'attraper avec ses mains en arrière. Depuis un long moment déjà il essayait de couper la corde, mais il coupait plus ses paumes de mains qu'autre chose. Couper avec des mains blessées et ensanglantées, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile.  
  
Son attention se posa sur le ''chef'' de la bande qui donnait apparemment des ordres à ses hommes. Pointant du doigt le Capitaine du Black Pearl, ce dernier se doutait bien qu'il négociait son sort. Quatre d'entre eux s'avancèrent vers lui et lui enlevèrent la corde. Jack cacha rapidement son couteau dans sa ceinture et leva ses mains saignantes au ciel, innocent. Les quatre créatures le prirent brusquement par les bras et l'entraînèrent en face de leur chef. Arrivés, ce dernier lui donna une gifle énorme qui lui fit encore faucher la joue. Jack se plia mais fut relevé droit aussitôt. Il observa l'homme devant lui, si on pouvait le décrire ainsi. Si ce n'était pas un homme, c'était un monstre.  
  
Il parla dans une langue que Jack ne connaissait pas, mais il n'avait pas l'air content. Il le pointait encore du doigt. Jack trouvait cette situation ennuyante, à ne pas savoir de quoi ils causaient. Il sourit ironiquement et dit :  
  
-'Pourriez pas causer de manière à ce que j'comprenne?  
  
Le supérieur, le trouvant apparemment insolant, prit son bâton et le lui enfonça dans le ventre. Jack eut le souffle coupé et tomba sur ses genoux. Cette fois il ne se fit pas relever. Les quatre soumis se jetèrent dessus et le battèrent à coup de pieds et de bâtons. Jack s'écrasa au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
  
Le chef donna de nouveaux ordres que Jack ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais cette fois il s'en foutait. Les coups lui avaient tellement fait mal qu'il était sûr d'en mourir. Ils avaient des griffes partout, même aux pieds. Jack saignait encore plus et le sang colorait sa veste blanche d'une couleur rouge presque au complet.  
  
Il sentait encore les petites cornes entrer dans son ventre et en ressortir, ainsi que dans son dos et dans ses cuisses. C'était la même douleur qu'une lame d'épée. Il n'était plus du tout en état de bouger et ne voyait même plus le temps passer. Tout autour de lui était au ralenti. Il cracha un peu de sang et fixa un point invisible au sol. Ses équipiers maintenant morts avaient-ils subit le même sort? Jack espérait le contraire. Une chance qu'il avait mit Kelly-Ann en sécurité, sinon qui sait, peut-être aurait-elle passer par la même chose. Et ça Jack ne l'aurait jamais accepter. Personne ne lui ferait de mal tant qu'il serait avec elle.  
  
Seulement il n'était plus avec elle maintenant. Elle était loin, très loin. Avec des pirates, sans leur Capitaine. Qui savait ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire pendant son absence sur le navire...  
  
Il se releva péniblement et se fit fixer par les cinq créatures. Il lui donnèrent un dernier coup au ventre qui le fit s'évanouir et l'emmenèrent...

* * *

-Écoutez, on a seulement besoin d'indications, m'sieur..., supplia Gibbs, tentant de ne pas menacer l'homme devant lui pour obtenir de simples informations.  
  
L'homme était en fait un militaire qui voguait aussi depuis un certain temps sur les mers des Caraïbes avec son équipage complet. Les deux bateaux s'étaient croisés et Gibbs en avait profité pour parler avec le Capitaine de celui-ci. Ce dernier avait accepté de parler avec lui et avait mit une échelle horizontalement entre les deux navires pour que le vieil homme, ami du Capitaine Jack Sparrow, puisse traverser d'un bateau à l'autre.  
  
Cela faisais un bon bout de temps que le pirate était, selon lui, beaucoup trop gentil avec le militaire. Ce dernier ne voulait pas du tout donner une seule information au vieil homme, sachant qu'il était un pirate.  
  
-Monsieur, j'exige que vous quittiez mon navire immédiatement.  
  
-Mais, des informations, c'est tout ce que j'veux, m'sieur!  
  
Kelly-Ann était sur le pont de la Perle Noire et écoutait toute la conversation. Elle aussi, voulait retrouver son chemin au plus vite. Car plus vite ces pirates la déposeraient où ils voulaient, plus vite ils iraient chercher le Capitaine Sparrow.  
  
En ayant assez d'attendre aussi longtemps après le militaire, qui ne semblait pas vouloir les aider, la jeune fille empoigna rapidement l'épée d'un des hommes de Jack sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sauta sur l'échelle, traversa jusqu'à l'autre bateau et s'arrêta entre les deux hommes qui négociaient.  
  
Les officiers tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais voyant que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'apparence d'un pirate, l'homme qui donnait les ordres leur interdit de la menacer.  
  
-Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune demoiselle?  
  
Kelly-Ann se frustra devant l'air arrogant de l'homme. Elle le poussa dos à un mat, posa son épée sur sa gorge et appuya lentement.  
  
-Premièrement, tu ne pose pas de questions. C'est moi qui vais les poser. T'as compris? , Dit-elle, menaçante.  
  
Le militaire s'apprêta à donner des ordres d'exécutions à ses hommes mais Kelly-Ann appuya plus fort sur la gorge. Il hurla de douleur.  
  
-DEUXIÈMEMENT! , Hurla-t-elle, Tu ne donne AUCUN ordre à tes hommes! T'as compris?  
  
Le Capitaine du navire anglais acquiesça.  
  
-Et troisièmement, j'espère ne voir aucun de tes hommes bouger d'un poil, sinon je te tue. 

Gibbs comprit la tactique et sortit son arme à feu ainsi que son épée, prêt à tirer ou attaquer qui que ce soit qui ait l'intention de bouger.  
  
-Maintenant..., Continua Kelly-Ann, Tu vas me donner toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin!  
  
**_Alors? Désolé si ca ete long, ma mere ma privé dordi pendant un petit bout :S mais bon, jespere ke vous aimez pareil! Reviewez moi!!_**


End file.
